Encontrei o Amor
by Musa-sama
Summary: Hinata lembra-se do dia em que foi marcado por ser o mais triste e também o mais feliz de sua vida e chega a conclusão que encontrou o amor. KibaXHina Leiam e Comentem!


**Notas da Autora**

Naruto não me pertence, Nem o Kiba ou a Hinata, mas a filha deles sim Ò_ó

O Hentai da fanfiction é muito leve, nada explícito, acontece, mas nada muito descritivo, mesmo assim, resolvi colocar 18+ e deixar o aviso , para aqueles mais desavisados.

Boa Leitura! '-'

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Encontrei o Amor**

Olho para o teto, as lembranças surgindo a mente sem o mínimo esforço, lembro-me de todos os momentos em que o observava, lembro de como o amava, mas acho que isso não podia ser considerado amor, pois não era correspondido, totalmente platônico fora os meus sentimentos naqueles anos todos, já havia passado dez anos desde então, estou com vinte e cinco anos, porém mesmo assim continuo sendo só amiga dele, agora estou casada e muito feliz, porém será que realmente estou feliz ao lado do Kiba? As vezes me pego tendo esses pensamentos, será que se estivesse ao lado do Naruto seria mais feliz do que estou com o Kiba nos dias de hoje?

Sei que não devia estar pensando nisso, mas não consigo evitar, eu podia ter ficado com ele, podia ser ele que estaria do meu lado nesse exato momento, mas decidi esquecê-lo, o rejeitei e posso dizer melhor do que ninguém que isso doí, realmente dói rejeitar alguém que se amava e daria tudo para estar ao seu lado, só que tal dor passa, e tenho certeza fiz a melhor escolha, aceitei a pessoa que realmente gostava de mim e não que um idiota que queria apenas ganhar uma aposta em cima dos meus sentimentos, eu ainda não acredito que o loiro que amei, admirei por sua força e teimosia, fez uma aposta dessas com seus amigos, não pensando nos meus sentimentos.

_X- Flashback ON-X _

_Dez anos atrás_

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara e Lee estavam na barraquinha de ramen como sempre e eu, a menina tímida de olhos perolados estava escondida apenas observando o seu amado Naruto-kun.  
Eles faziam isso toda semana, Tenten havia dito que eles faziam um tipo de clube de meninos, onde eles falavam o que cada um pensava, sem nenhuma mulher por perto, quando soube, pensei ser a melhor oportunidade de saber o que o seu amado pensava sobre ela, porém quando ouvi o som de risadas cheguei mais perto e escutei o que ele falavam.

- Naruto, cai na real tu não consegue pegar nenhuma garota, perdedor até o fim. - Era o ruivo da outra vila que comentava, levando aqueles meninos a gargalharem ainda mais alto, continuaram desse modo até o seu amado por fim se pronunciar, deixando o seu coração acelerado, apenas ao ouvir aquela voz tão maravilhosa.

- Eu consigo pegar qualquer uma até a Ino, só não pego em consideração a você Gaara. - O sorriso dele era debochado, mas naquela época eu só conseguia ver beleza em suas ações. - E além do mais, loira não faz o meu tipo.

- Ta bom senhor-eu-sou-o-pegador, vamos apostar? - O Uchiha também mantinha um sorriso em seus lábios, mas não era tão belo quanto o do Naruto.

- Pode mandar perdedor – O que o Naruto faria? Será que ele ficaria com outra garota? Quem seria? Devia ser a Sakura, ele sempre a amou, trazendo muita dor para a sua vida, mas essa estava saindo com o sobrevivente do Uchiha.

- Eu aposto que tu não consegue pegar... - Começou o ruivo trazendo um pouco de mistério a situação, deixando-me completamente apreensiva.

- A Hinata... - Fiquei pasma ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado pelo Sasuke, observei a cara dos outros para saber se estavam como eu, Shino estava com uma expressão pouco amigável, Shikamaru mantinha uma cara de crença absoluta que isso não daria certo, e ela concordava, realmente não daria, nunca havia ficado com ninguém, e ficar com alguém por uma aposto, mesmo que fosse o Naruto, não conseguiria, havia sonhado com o momento perfeito e ser enganada não era nem um pouco perfeito.  
Por outro lado, Lee estava um pouco pensativo e Kiba estava quase pulando em cima de Sasuke por ter me metido nessa história, Kiba era sempre tão impulsivo, assim como Naruto-kun e tinha um coração gentil, estava feliz por ele não concordar com essa aposta tão ridícula. Mas Gaara e Sasuke pareciam não se importar, estavam com sorrisos triunfantes, eles demonstravam crer quer o Naruto não aceitaria o desafio, e eu acima de tudo, queria acreditar nisso também, mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foram as palavras que saíram da boca do loiro.

- Não tinha algo mais de difícil, Hinata vai ser mole ela é caidinha por mim... - O seu próprio rosto ficou levemente corado, vergonha por Naruto saber o que eu sentia por ele e ódio por ele ter a capacidade de falar dela dessa maneira tão vulgar.

Ele sabia o que eu sentia, porém mesmo assim sempre se fez desentendido, sorrindo e falando dos seus sentimentos pela menina de cabelos róseos dos seus sonhos e ainda por cima disse que ficar comigo era fácil, a raiva que surgiu dentro de mim fora intensa e o ódio do momento começou a se intensificar, estava tremendo sabia disso, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, não era de medo de uma nova missão ou de uma briga com o seu pai, era do seu amado Naruto. Não conseguindo mais se controlar, saiu em meio aos arbustos e caminhou a passos duros em direção ao homem mais prepotente do mundo para lhe dar a melhor lição de sua vida.

- Então é isso que acha de mim? Alguém fácil de pegar? - A sua voz havia saído em um grito forte e raivoso, não queria ter gritado, não era da sua personalidade, mas estava com raiva, com tanta raiva que os seus olhos normalmente calmos e gentis, demonstravam uma confusão de sentimentos intensos e dolorosos, aquele grito conseguiu colocar para fora todos a dor que sentia, fazendo-o se assustar.

- Hinata-chan...? - O sussurro foi fraco e não lhe dei tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa, em um impulso movimentei meu punho esquerdo em direção ao seu rosto, acertando-o em cheio com um soco, o qual o fez bater em um muro e cair ao chão, debruçando-se com as mãos sobre o rosto. Meus olhos continuavam fixos nele, a vontade de chorar era imensa, mas o orgulho Hyuuga, aflorando dentro de mim era maior.

- Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, senão quiser ir para o hospital, não me importa que tu é ou quem tu foi, eu irei ti matar! - As palavras expulsas de sua garganta em voz alta exprimiam completamente o ódio e diziam tudo que precisava ser dito, ela jamais o perdoaria por tratar os seus sentimentos assim. - Saiu correndo, não havia mais o que ser dito, só queria um refúgio, só queria se esconder na floresta.

Todos que ali estavam ficaram estáticos, Shikamaru ergueu-se do seu lugar, colocando o prato de ramen distante de si, e saiu, seguido de Lee e Shino.

- Sabia que isso não daria certo... - Reclamou o Nara, deixando para trás aquela confusão problemática.

- Foi mal Naruto, parece que não foi dessa vez que você se deu bem, você vem Sasuke?

- Claro, só um pouco – Olhou para o Naruto atirado no chão que o fitava sem entender o que ele havia feito – Naruto, você só pode ser um idiota. - E se distanciando acompanhando o ruivo em silêncio.

- Naruto, você não presta. - Eu não sabia exatamente o que o Kiba havia sentido quando viu aquilo e nem o motivo de ter me seguido, como fez após deixar o Naruto jogado no chão, mas senão fosse por ele, aquele dia teria sido terrível.

Ele me encontrou sozinha, como queria estar, no meio da floresta, agachada em uma árvore, tremendo e chorando, assustada com a minha própria raiva e com medo do que seria o futuro para alguém que até agora só havia vivido para lutar e amar.

- Hinata, eu sei que esse não e o momento...

- Pode falar Kiba-kun. - Falei entre soluços, não havia nada que podia ser pior do que a dor que eu estava sentindo, e o Kiba tão gentil como era desde o primeiro dia que o conheci, só podia me trazer um pouco de consolo.

- Só que eu não queria ver a pessoa que eu amo chorando por alguém que a menospreza desse jeito. - O calor no sorriso daquele garoto era reconfortante, ele realmente era um grande amigo.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun, você sabe que eu te amo, você é um grande amigo pra mim...Obrigada por estar comigo – As lágrimas escorriam pela minha face e esbocei um sorriso triste para aquele que tanto cuidava de mim.

- Hinata, eu te amo mais do que o Naruto um dia poderá ti amar, você não entende? - Fiquei em silêncio um momento, havia entendido, não havia o que ser dito, eu amava o Naruto e o Kiba me amava, mas ambos não eram correspondidos.

- Kiba-kun, vou fazer o possível pra lhe corresponder - Era a única coisa que podia ser feita, por mais que lamentos existissem em nossas vidas, eu não deixaria a dor causada por um afetar a chance de encontrar o amor novamente, mesmo assim, ainda tinha medo. - Nunca me deixe por favor.

- Nunca te deixarei Hinata, nunca! - As palavras do garoto tinham uma intensidade, uma sinceridade que me deixara sem palavras, os soluços haviam parado, eu estava mais calma, ainda que surpresa e com lágrimas lavando a minha alma.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, com um impulso me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo tímido, queria amá-lo, queria realmente amá-lo, viver um conto de fadas de verdade e deixou-se levar por esse desejo, o beijo se intensificou, provocando arrepios em ambos, os meus braços enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, procurando aquele calor suave que era transmitido com paixão pelos lábios do moreno, ele a segurava pela cintura, como se para provar que sempre estaria com ela, ou mesmo para ter certeza que o que acontecia era realidade, pois ela mesma não conseguia acreditar. As mãos duras de tantos treinamentos, naquele momento lhe pareciam suaves, acariciando o seu rosto úmido, colocou-a gentilmente deitada, tocando-a no pescoço, os dedos deslizando por aquela parte que nunca imaginara ser tão sensível, provocando arrepios, sensações indescritíveis e intensas que ela não conseguia ter nenhum receio, precisava daquilo, precisava se sentir livre do passado e se entregar totalmente a sua nova decisão, amá-lo. Tirando uma das mãos do seu pescoço, deixa-a vagar pelo seu corpo, o casaco pesado que este usava, havia se tornado um incômodo diante de sua carícias, o qual a garota de olhos perolados retirou prontamente, passando a explorar o tórax sob a camisa colada que este exibia.  
O garoto por sua vez parecia estupendamente maravilhado, tocava-a como se estivesse realizando os seus sonhos mais íntimos, sabendo exatamente o que fazer e o que queria, mas não conseguindo decidir o que fazia primeiro, começou a desabotoar meu casaco, passando suas mãos por baixo do top em que eu usava, um gemido fraco escapando entre os meus dentes, apertando afoito os meus seios, os fracos gemidos já não conseguiam expor todo o prazer, surgindo cada vez mais gemidos altos e graves que já não tentava evitar, pois estes eram abafados pelos beijos apaixonados de Kiba, explorando cada parte da minha boca como se fosse a última vez, a intensidade das sensações tornou-se gigantesca quando a certeza de que nossos corpos estavam unidos se confirmou, a dor inicial fora praticamente ocultada pelo prazer que os movimentos lentos me causavam, o ritmo tornou-se inebriante, acelerado e voraz, sua mente turva não conseguia mais compreender o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente deixava o corpo agir, arrancando vários gemidos e pedidos de mais, e assim passou a noite inteira até ambos se cansarem e antes que eu notasse, estava mergulhada em um sono profundo.

Após isso, lembro-me de estar sendo carregada e ouvir ao pé do ouvido, as seguintes palavras:

- Vou te levar para casa meu amor.

No outro dia acordei na minha cama com a melhor sensação que já tive em toda minha vida, a dor de ser enganada sempre permaneceu em mim, mas o amor se fez aflorar e eu pude perceber que para ser amor tinha que ser correspondido.

_X- Flashback OFF-X_

Agora me lembrando disso com certeza minha pergunta foi respondida estou do lado da única pessoa que me fez feliz e sempre fara, e com ele aprendi a esquecer o Naruto, aprendi da maneira mais difícil sobre o amor, aprendi a amar o Kiba e esse amor com certeza é bem maior do qualquer sentimento que eu nutria por Naruto, pois esse sentimento é correspondido.

Ouço passos na escada, vejo a porta abrir e vindo em minha direção esta a adorável Yume que é a maior prova do meu amor, chamando-me para ajudá-la, essa é a vida que eu nunca teria com Naruto, levantava-me calmamente, a garota com marcas no rosto e cabelos castanhos me olhava curiosa, dou um beijo no meu amado marido que até então encontrava-se deitado ao meu lado e levanto-me para ajudar a minha filha, trazendo à tona, com a sua simples presença o quão idiota era as minhas duvidas e que não poderia estar melhor com mais ninguém. pois encontrei o amor.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Yo o/  
Uma das minhas One Shorts favoritas, modéstia a parte, não gosto do Naruto ,então quando vejo a Hinata feliz com outro, sinto uma felicidade exorbitante :3

Como disse o Hentai da fanfiction é muito leve, nada explícito, acontece, mas nada muito descritivo, mesmo assim, resolvi colocar 18+ e deixar o aviso , para aqueles mais desavisados.

Espero que Gostem ;*  
Musa-sama


End file.
